Buttery sweet charades
by Wafflenaw
Summary: A game of charades can always be interesting, especially if you involve a timid cat and a hyperactive bunny who seems to understand each other perfectly despite their different personalities. Just a light dabble.


"Two words. First word. Candy? Treat?"

The yellow bunny jumped up and down flailing her arms above her head with silent excitement.

"Sweet?" Sugar sprinkles laid flat on her back looking up at the butter bunny hopping about. Her tail swished front to back calmly as she spoke with her usual timid voice.

"Sugar?"

Buttercream jumped up nodded her head furiously, her long ears flopping about at a rapid speed.

"Oh, yay. I got that one right."

The rest of the pets sat in utter confusion. Staring at the hyper bunny and then back at the calm and collected feline who was sprawled out on the floor. Sunil cocked his head as he scratched behind his ear.

"How ever did she get 'sugar' out of that crazy bunny's jumping?" He turned to his reptile friend who just shrugged his shoulders, sharing the same dumb struck facial expression as the rest of their friends.

Sugar Sprinkles and Buttercream have always had their strange little way of communicating despite their opposite personalities. Whether it was from Butter's crazy bunny language or even just looking at each other, each pet knew exactly what the other was thinking. Which was great for the pets seeing as half of the time they themselves had no idea what either pets were saying. Sugar Sprinkles, having the calm collected attitude she has, had a hard time showing her emotions. There had been countless times where the feline would walk into the day care centre with only a 'Hey guys' escaping her lips before the bright yellow bunny pushed her way through the pets towards Sugar, asking her what was the matter. As for Buttercream, well who knows what that bunny is ever saying? It all sounds like a mixture of tongue twisters and riddles whenever the bunny would speak, but Sugar Sprinkles seems to understand everything she says.

Buttercream held up her paw along with two fingers.

"Second word." Sprinkles replied, licking her creamy white paw.

Buttercream placed her paw on her mouth in a thinking like manner. She grinned as she finally got a solution to her problem. She positioned herself standing on one foot as she twisted her ears together. Arching her back, she felt her cream-like tail starting to twitch with pure excitement. She pressed one of her back feet firmly against the brightly coloured wall behind her while using the other one to slowly push the rest of her body back. She furrowed her eyebrows and stuck her tongue out in pure concentration. The pets were all silent and watched in amusement and fright at the rabbit's cracked antics.

In one swift movement she jumped up and pushed both of her back legs against the wall with all of her might which caused her to launch forward, flying past the others in a yellow fury. She crashed head first in to largely stacked bowls containing sweet ingredients which were there for baking and not for catching bunnies. Sugar and powder flew everywhere, covering the pets, along with Aunt Chrissy's clean kitchen, in a sticky coat of delight.

"Sprinkles? Oh! Sugar Sprinkles! Ha, I get it. Cause that's me."

Buttercream hopped out of the gooey floury and milk mixture, causing more baking goods to splatter over the dirty kitchen.

"Yah darn-diddily did it!"

"Yay." Sugar Sprinkles purred with a smile as she clapped her two paws together.

Buttercream hastily hopped towards her, leaving behind a messy trail. She embraced Sugar Sprinkles in a tight hug with the cat's back pressed up against the bunny's chest like a little kid hugging her kitten. She nuzzled her nose against Sugar's white cheek as the cat chuckled lightly.

"I had fun too, Butter bunny."

The rest of the pets remained quiet, trying to work out what the hell was going on.

"What just happened?" Minka asked scratching the back of her head.

Zoe tried wiping the sticky batter from her purple fur as doubt filled her voice "I think they just won the game."

"This has got to be the weirdest game of charades I've ever played." Pepper stated bluntly which was followed by 'agreed' from the blue mongoose sitting beside her.

* * *

Just a little something I came up with during a school period. Hope you enjoyed it.

I do not own cover picture.


End file.
